Untamed Heart
by isolatedartist
Summary: A young rogue must choose what life she wants her kits - as well as herself - to lead. Will her decisions lead her to happiness or loss?


Hey, guys! This is my first attempt at a warriors fanfic in quite a bit of time! I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not going to ask for reviews, although they're lovely and convenient to know how I'm doing as a writer. As long as I know people are writing and enjoying my works, that is enough for me!

"Rowan, darling, are you sure this nest will be good enough for the kits? I don't want it to scratch at their fur."  
"Pepper, don't worry. I lined it with feathers. The kits won't be scratched a bit." Rowan said softly to his mate.  
"Hey, boss, why are we even in one place? Those stupid Clan cats will be at our hide." A dark grey tom glared at Rowan, a russet tabby tom.  
"Pepper will be kitting in a moon, and we can't have the kits moving from place to place. They won't be able to handle it." Rowan said firmly.  
"Eh, I think starting them out early would be better training." Storm argued.  
"I have to agree, boss." A ginger tom piped up, sitting not too far away.  
"Shut your mouth, Flame!" Rowan snapped at the green-eyed tom, who yelped and moved away. "Besides..." Rowan turned away from them. "I have already checked their borders. We are safe if we just stay here." He said with a small smile towards his mate. The grey she-cat smiled up at him gratefully.  
"Now then, if you have any more objections, please feel free to say them. I would absolutely love to sharpen my claws on your pelts." Rowan snarled. Storm and Flame coughed and looked away.  
"Now, then. Let's go hunting. Pepper, just stay here and stay safe, alright?" Rowan asked. Pepper smiled up at him with a purr.  
"Of course, my love." She let out a loud purr. "Good hunting to you three."  
"Good hunting." Rowan smiled at her and chuckled before dashing off after Storm and Flame.

Pepper was alone, per usual. She supposed she should be surprised. After her mate found out she was expecting, she hadn't been allowed to do much. She could feel at least three moving inside of her, so she was sure he would have plenty of healthy heirs to raise. However, it was already beginning to make her dreary and awfully bored.  
She wasn't allowed to hunt for herself, although she still attempted, and her swelling stomach made it rather hard to stalk anything worth eating. She supposed it was nice to be pampered, at least for the first few days, but after a while it got old. She laid her head down and closed her eyes for a nap. However, an approaching set of pawsteps alerted her instantly. Her head shot up and she looked around.  
A young, tortoiseshell she-cat was padding close, and from the direction of the wind, she could smell Pepper. Pepper rose to her paws quickly and stepped into view. The she-cat pricked her ears.  
"Hello. I thought I scented rogues in the area." She said, keeping a defensive pose while clearly showing she felt as if she was in no danger whatsoever.  
"Yes, and they'll be back soon enough to defend me, so you better get going now while you have the chance!" Pepper bristled. The she-cat laughed gently and looked at her.  
"You're technically outside of our territory, so I'm not going to attack you." The she-cat said, her tail waving lazily. "Although if your cats attack me, I won't go unavenged." She smiled. Pepper growled. This she-cat was getting on her nerves quickly!  
"Leave me!" She spat.  
"Wow, it must be really unsafe for you to be out here on your own. You're pregnant, so you really can't run fast, if, say, a hawk came and got you." The she-cat said, sitting down and looking completely at ease. No, she was completely at ease.  
"I can defend myself!" Pepper bristled.  
"Sure, perhaps against another cat. But against a hawk, or perhaps a group?" She scoffed. "Then again, that's never a problem in ThunderClan." She licked her paw absently and drew it over her ear.  
"The Clans are pathetic." Pepper turned her head and scoffed.  
"You may think that, but you rogues are really what are pathetic." The she-cat said. "You're all just a bunch of liars and traitors. Except you." She said. "You're honest. And quite easy to look through, anyways." She said. "Well, I'd better be off." She dashed away, leaving Pepper bristling.  
"Who does she think she is?" Pepper muttered to herself and the kits. "I'm telling Rowan to move the nest." However, she knew she wouldn't. It was sheltered, and he had spent days building it for them. She would just have to make sure they didn't find her the next time.

She fell asleep for some time, waking up when she scented blood. She awoke to Rowan limping back to her, a tattered bird in his mouth. 


End file.
